The pain we go through
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: Ahsoka was betrayed and abandoned by her family, this causes her to fall into depression, and of course other issues, what happens when she starts having horrible visions, these frighten her enough that she contacts Master Plo. Self harm and drug use warning
1. The Vision

**Hi again, i just posted my first story but inspiration has hit me so….**

_Summary: Ahsoka was betrayed and abandoned by her family, this causes her to fall into depression, and of course other issues, what happens when she starts having horrible visions, these frighten her enough that she contacts Master Plo._

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) I was sitting on my ratty bed, looking at the holonet, Anakin was on it again, which isn't surprising, when suddenly i pass out.

* * *

[**VISION] I was in the temple, at first i was confused, i thought that i was reliving my departure, but when i saw Anakin coming up the stairs with the 501st, Anakin's eyes are yellow, i see them strike down the gaurds, they then kill everyone in the temple, i see multiple imaiges at once, terrible imaiges.**

* * *

**[REAL LIFE]**

I woke up gasping, was that a vision? What should i do? Should i contact somebody? All of these thoughts ran through my head as i got out of my bed, out on my boots, got the comlink i had picked up not long after i left the order, i walked out of my dinky hotel, i got on my speeder and drove around for a little while, i eventully decided to contact Master Plo, _" Who is this?"_ I heard Master Plo's voice filter through the comlink, _" Koh-ya-ta Master Plo."_I said, _"Little Soka?"_ Master Plo said shocked, _"Yes, i need to talk to you."_I said, _" In person, or on comlink?"He questioned, " In person."_ I said, _" Do you have a certain place or will you meet me at the temple?"_ Master Plo asked, _" I will meet you at the temple as soon as i can, which should be in the next hour."_ I said, _" Do i need to bring others or is this a private matter?" _Master Plo asked,_ " Private matter, bring no one."_I said, as i headed up.

(Master Plo's POV) I informed the council of Ahsoka's strange call, _" Talk to her, you will, find out what is wrong you will, call you if something was not wrong, she wouldn't." _Master Yoda said, " Do you want me to record what happens?" I asked, that call terrified me, which is why i asked so many questions, _" We will watch from a distance." _Master Windu said, _"The hour is about out." _I said, we got up and walked to the entrance of the temple, the rest of the council hiding somewhere else, i waited for a while, but not long, she arrived not long after i did, " Ko-Ya-Ta Little Soka." I greeted, " Ko-Ya-Ta PloPlo." She said, seamingly distracted, she hadn't called me that since she was 6, _"Are you alright?" _I asked, _" I had vision." _She blurted out, this caught my attention,_ " What was it about?" I asked gently, _as i knew that it would have to be horrific for her to come here, _"The death of the jedi."_ She cried, i looked at her in shock, _"Little Soka are you sure that is what you saw?"_ I asked, needing to be sure, _" Would i be here if i wasn't." _She cried, i took her into my arms, she winced when i touched her arms, that was odd but could wait until later, right now i need to focus on calming her down and seeing if i can get more information out of her, i sensed the other council members coming up behind me, i could sense their shock and their weary,Ahsoka apparently sensed them to and got angry, _**"I TOLD YOU TO TALK TO ME ALONE."**_She yelled, pushing away from me, _" You worried me Little Soka, i knew you wouldn't call me unless something horrible happened."_ I said calmly, as she continued to scream, _" Former padawan Tano, please calm down, no harm has been done, Master Plo was just worried about you."_ Master Windu said, i started to get a sense that something more was wrong then what she was letting on, i looked at her, studying her closely, i quickly noticed that she was covering up almost all of her skin, which is violation of her tribes laws and traditions, _"Ahsoka, why are you covering up your skin?"_I asked, she looked at me in horror, clearly i caught onto something she didn't want me to, she ran, though she didn't get very far as Master Fisto tackled her, which nearly sent them both down the stairs, Master Ti, Master Stass and Master Gallia [Yes i know that Adi Gallia is dead, i don't care, she had virtually no character development, so…] rushed over, with Master Fisto restraining her as much as he could without hurting her, the rest of us followed them, just as Master Ti rolled up Ahsoka's sleeve up, revealing self-harm wounds and scars, my heart broke for the girl who turned to self-harm to get rid of her pain, i took over restraining her arms, as Master Koth restrained her legs, and Master Tinn grabbed her mid-section as she tried to buck up to escape, thus hurting herself more, Master Fisto sedated her, the healers were called and she was rushed to the halls of healing.

/

**Yeah, my head comes up with a lot story ideas, but i will try to only have 2 in-progress stories at a time.**


	2. Decisions

**Sorry, i have been busy lately, and updating my other stories.**

* * *

(Master Mace Windu's POV) We watched as Ahsoka Tano was rushed away, despite what many think, i do care deeply about the members of the order, and although she is no longer a member, my care for her never vanished, not even when i thought she was a traitor, the same remains for Barris Offee and Count Dooku, and if it ever came down to it, i would give them a second chance, of course they would have to prove themselves, but i would give them a chance, and right now Ahsoka is suffering greatly, enough to harm herself and maybe even take spices, from the way she was acting i would say that is a very high,_ " Hurt, Former Padawan Tano is, help her, we must, protect her we must, but also take her visions lightly we must not, her mental condition aside."_ Master Yoda said, we all nodded, as we began to head back to the council chambers to talk more, where we can't be overheard, i looked over at Plo, Kit, Obi-Wan and Shaak, the ones who were the closest to Ahsoka, they all seemed very saddened, i don't blame them, although i was never really close to Ahsoka, i was very saddened by what has occured, we got back to the chambers, we sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Saesee spoke up, _" Do we contact Skywalker?" He asked, _i looked down, if we tell Skywalker, he WILL come back from Mandalore, and right now we need him there, _" We should wait until he returns from his mission."_I responded, i saw many others nod in agreement, _" Decided that issue is, move on to what to do with Ahsoka Tano."_ Master Yoda said, _" Our options are, 1: Send her to a mental hospital or a rehab center. Or 2: Force her back into the order so that we can keep an eye on her." Agen said, "Option 1 is way to risky, some people still believe she is guilty of the bombing, and even if none tried anything for that, she is a young 16 year old who right now is extremely vulnerable and her species is sold as slaves in widespread, that leaves option 2."_ Ki-Adi said, we sighed, she will not like that, but she doesn't have much of a choice.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) I woke up to beeping, i was a bit confused, what has happened?_ "Shh, little one, you will be okay, the council will be here to explain soon, rest now." _I heard someone sooth, i calm down somewhat, but didn't go back to sleep, i heard 12 sets of footsteps enter the room, i turn my head to look at them, they all looked at me sadly, i know i am screwed, _" Hello, Lil'Soka, do you remember what happened?"_Master Plo asked, i nodded, knowing they most likely know of the drugs as well,_ " Since we cannot exactly send you to a mental hospital or rehab center, the council has decided that it would be wise to to reinstate you back into the order, and no, you do not get a say."_ Master Koth said, i started shaking in not only anger but fear, my visions still fresh in my mind, Master Plo approached me, and swept me in his arms, whispering calming words in mt montral,_ " You will be alright, we just want to help you, we are still taking your visions seriously, we just need to stabilize you first, shh…"_ He soothed, his voice gentle with fatherly love, i felt tears in my eyes, and i started wishing i had cut before i came to the temple.

**Sorry this was so short, but i am tired and i will try to publish tomorrow but that happens to be A VERY BUSY day.**


	3. Finding out

**Sorry, as i said yesterday was a busy day, i only published a new chapter for the regret i will always feel ( Or will i) Because i am more interested in that one then this one.**

* * *

( Ahsoka's POV) Master Plo continued to try and calm me down, this wasn't working, i was getting hysterical, _"Shhh, it will be okay, everything will be alright, i'll make it alright."_ He soothed, the other council members looked uncomfortable, Obi-Wan, Master Ti, Master Fisto and Master Allie, were sending me comforting waves through the force but it wasn't working, i tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths, _"Ahsoka, you need to calm down, if you continue you will hyperventilate, everything will be alright, take a deep breath, hold it for 5 seconds, then let go slowly, repeat."_Ploplo said, talking me through the attack [Ahsoka has PTSD, depression and survivor's guilt.], my breathing calmed as i calmed down._ "You don't have to talk right now, you can rest now child, focus on recovering for now."_ Ploplo said, i nodded, he stroked my lekku, he put me down, and covered me with a blanket, Master Allie came over to me, looking at me sadly, _"For safety reasons, i have to restrain you."_ She said, i simply nodded, understanding completely, even if i didn't like it, i watched as she took out padded cuffs, restraining me, sometimes asking me to do stuff, i complied, too tired for any of this, she finished and they left,after they left i went to sleep.

* * *

(Anakin's POV) Something is wrong, i know it is, something has changed, for one i felt panic from Ahsoka, and sadness from Obi-Wan, i need to know what is happening, luckily i have already killed Maul, and now it is just clean up, and i am not needed for that, i board my ship and head towards the main starship, not the Resolute, as they needed it elsewhere, i put in my codes and then landed, _"General Skywalker, sir."_The clones said, _"At ease."_ I said, walking off the ship, and headed towards the bridge, _"General Skywalker."_ Admiral Yularen greeted, _"Admiral, has there been any contact with the council?"_I said, _" No, general, were you expecting a call?"_ He asked in return, _"No, it's just… i think something is wrong with Ahsoka, i felt panic from her side of the bond and sadness from Obi-Wan."_I said, walking up to the holo-transmitter, _"If they won't tell me, i guess i'll have to demand answers, as usual."_ I said, turning it on, he nodded before going back to his job, _"News, do you have, Master Skywalker?"_ Master Yoda said, _"Maul is dead, but that's not why i contacted you, i felt panic from Ahsoka and sadness from Obi-Wan, what has happened?" _I said, they looked at each other concerned about something, Master Windu sighed, _"Earlier today, Former Padawan Tano contacted Master Plo, distressed about something, she claimed that she had been having visions, she did not want to talk about it over comlink, she requested to meet him outside the temple, Master Plo was worried about her, so he called a meeting, we agreed that he would meet her as planned and that we would watch them from a distance, we were shocked to hear that she had a vision of the death of the Jedi, after that she became hysterical, when she felt she cornered, she ran, Master Fisto tackled her, as it was becoming evident that something more was wrong, turns out she had turned to self-harm and drugs in order to get over the trial, this has resulted in us having to force her back in the order, so that we can keep an eye on her, she has been reinstated as your padawan, though she will be not be joining you on the battlefield, or training, anytime soon."_ He said, i stood there in shock for a few moments, _ "My mission here is complete, i am returning, and i don't care what you want."_I said, cutting the connection, i took a deep breath, turning back around, i headed towards my room after giving order to go back to coursant, i meditated.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short story, i am truly trying to give you longer chapters but i am not exactly sure how to put this.**


	4. Relapse

**Sorry, sorry, i am very sorry.**

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV) I woke up to someone shaking me, i opened my eyes and saw Master Allie smiling at me gently, _"I'm sorry for waking you but i have to get you on this antidepressant."_She explained gently, i nodded groggily, having to pee anyway, and since i am freaking restrained, so i have to ask for help, and not to mention patients in the suicide prevention hall are not allowed to go in the bathroom alone, she helped me take 2 pills and water,_" I have to use the bathroom."_ I say still very sleepy,_ "I'll go get a holochair [_wheelchair that doesn't have wheels], _and i'll be right back."_She said kindly, i nodded, she left and was back within 5 minutes, she undid the restraints, and helped me into the holochair, there are no bathrooms in the Halls of healing, partially the suicide prevention hall for obvious reasons, we got to the nearest bathroom, she helped me onto the toilet, then turned around to provide me with some sense of privacy, after i was done, she helped me wash my hands and then helped me back in the holochair, _"Thank you."_ I said to her, _"Your welcome, young one."_She said, as she walked me back to my room, and helped me back into the bed and put the **STUPID RESTRAINTS BACK ON,**if you can't tell, i hate being restrained, she chuckled at me,_ " I know, you don't like them, but it's protocol."_ She said, _"I know that, doesn't mean i have to like it."_I grumbled, _"Everything will get better, once you are stable, we will remove them, also Master Skywalker will be returning later today, we have informed him of what has happened."_Master Stass said, _ "Thank you for telling me Master Stass."_ I thanked her,_ "Your welcome, young one."_She said as she left, not 5 minutes after she left, i have the urge to cut, i try to ignore it, but it just kept getting worse and worse, so i start resisting the restraints, and although they are padded, they still hurt, and then several healers rush in, damn it, they must have camara's in here, they hold me down and sedate me.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**But next chapter Anakin arrives so it will be longer…. Mainly because i love a snips and skyguy moment. [Not Anisoka]**

**Shelly out.**


	5. Skyguy return

**I know I said that I would update all my stories yesterday, but it ended up not being able to happen, I was trying to make Those we trust can betray us chapter 3 somewhat long but it just was not coming to me, I am very sorry.**

* * *

Anakin.

I just arrived at coruscant, I was met by Master Plo, Master Windu and Obi-Wan, they had sad faces.

"_What happened? Is Ahsoka alright?"_ I asked in a panic, _" She relapse last night, she pulled against the restraints until it cut into her wrists, despite the fact they were padded."_Master Windu said, my heart dropped, I ran past them and all the way to the Hall of suicide prevention,they were following me behind me, I got there in 3 minutes, then it hit me, I don't know which room she is in.

"_Anakin, if you had waited a minute before running all the way here, you would know that the healers have placed her in a padded room along with a healer to prevent her from self-harming, the healers are not allowing visitors until she is mentally stable."_Obi-Wan said, I glared, _"Should have led with that."_I said, _"Besides, you need to give the Council your report and we'll tell you more about Ahsoka."_Master Windu said, I groaned before I followed them to the council chambers.

"_Good to see you, it is Master Skywalker, much to talk about we have."_Master Yoda said, _"Good to see you as well Master Yoda {What?I may be mad, but he didn't do it} do you want my report about Mandalore first or we will discuss Ahsoka first?"_I asked, he chuckled, _"Focus you cannot while not knowing what is happening with your Padawan, talk about her first we will."_Master Yoda said, _"Ahsoka Lydia Tano contacted Master Plo Koon, asking to see him, he was worried about her, so he called a Council meeting, where he told us everything she said, we made the decision to listen in on their conversation, she revealed that she had visions of the death of Jedi, she was acting weird, she was crying, Master Plo noticed that she was wearing clothes that covered up most of her body, which is against her tribe's traditions, when he called her out, she panicked and ran, Master Kit Fisto tackled, causing both of them to fall a couple of stops, though luckily they were uninjured, we ended up having to hold her down to when we rolled up her sleeves we were horrified to find that she had been self-harming, according to the healers, the earliest self-inflicted scar dates back to right when she left the order, which, honestly, we should have expected._

_Last night, after Master Stass Allie had helped her with using the bathroom and take her antidepressants, she struggled against the restraints until they hurt her, as such she has been moved to a padded room and is now under the watch of Healer Laer."_Master Mundi said, _"When will I be able to see her?"_I asked, _"Depending on whether or not she relapsed again, tomorrow morning, at most 2 days."_Master Tinn said, I nodded.

"_Moving on, what happened with Darth Maul?"_Master Windu asked, I saw Obi-Wan tense in his seat, _"I found him, or rather he found me, we engaged in battle before he fled, I searched for him for 3 days, before we engaged in battle yet again, this fight would result in the death of Darth Maul, Captain Rex shot him from behind while he was distracted, and I managed to land a blow that would fatally wound him, he dies within minutes, now ¼ of my battalion is helping the mandalorians clean up."_I reported, _"Sad his death is, hope he finds peace I do, but a threat he was."_Master Yoda said, I saw many of the masters nod their heads in agreement,_"You are dismissed."_Master Windu said, I nodded, and bowed then walked out.

Damn, I need to see Padme.

* * *

Padme

I was finishing up some paperwork when Ani walked in, _"ANI, your back."_I said excitedly, running to him, very happy to see him alive, and be able to tell him about me being pregnant, I hugged him but then I noticed that he was shaking and his eyes had tears in them,

"_What happened? Is everything alright?"_I asked worriedly, _"It's Ahsoka, she has been discovered to have been self-harming, the Council has put her on suicide watch and forced her back into the order so that she can be watched and I am not allowed to see her until tomorrow morning." _Ani said sadly, my eyes welled up with tears, Ahsoka is like the child we never got to raise, like the little sister you take custody of, and hearing that she resorted to self-harm in order to get over her pain, _" When you go to see her, I am going with you." _I said, he just smiled sadly and nodded, _"I'll make us some tea."_I said as I walked off into the kitchen to make my favorit tea, [Think earl grey just more, I dunno, sweet? Organy? Yeah that sounds right.] It didn't take long, just 10 minutes,I walked back to him, handed him his cup, and we sat on the sofa, in silence for a few moments.

"_There is something else, you want to tell me something else don't you Padme?"_ Ani asked,_"Yes Ani, something wonderful has happened, [I cuddled closer to him], I am pregnant."_I said softly, _"Padme, that's wonderful, we're going to be parents."_He said, smiling ear from ear.

* * *

Ahsoka

[Vision]

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon, no, it's can't be, Anakin would never fall, he would never.

Plo... No I'm sorry I failed you.

Obi-Wan, at least you survived.

[Real life]

I woke up gasping, I glanced around, I had apparently been transferred to one of the Temple's at risk rooms.

There is only a bed and pads everywhere, there is nothing else, expect for the 4 holocams in the corners.

* * *

Palpatine.

She's back.

* * *

**Bye.**


	6. Transfer

**This doesn't might be a bit short. **

**I meant to update yesterday, but my power was out ALL day.**

**Guest [Whom I am naming Sam]-To see my update schedule.**

**Guest [Don't know if you are the same person or not but your Sam as well]-Oh trust I will, don't know if I'll make Padme her caretaker but maybe I'll have her babysit her or something.**

**Please name yourselves so I can tell all of you apart.**

* * *

Ahsoka.

The healer rushed over to me, pushing me back down onto the mattress,_ " you are okay, foundling your okay."_He said, being as gentle as possible, _" Where's Ploplo?"_ I asked frightened, _" You cannot see anyone until you have reached the mandatory stay in the padded room, which is 24 hours,18 hours of which have passed,you will be able to see him tomorrow morning."_ Master Laer said, I looked at him with the most betrayed look I could muster.

"_I know you want your founder, I promise you will see him soon if you don't have another relapse."_He said, I looked at him with a pout, but nodded nonetheless, accepting that I won't see him for another 6 hours.

"_During this time, you will need to eat, take your medicine and we will talk about your mind healer."_Master Laer said, I nodded again, not feeling like talking at the moment.

/Plo [Hour and half before Ahsoka's release]

Me and Shaak were in the meditation rooms, trying to calm down from the thoughts of Lil'soka trying to harm herself, all though the Council is always worried about Padawans and younglings, or even knights and Masters, who are discovered to be harming themselves, there is just something about Ahsoka's case that worries us even more, it may be her visions or because it a direct result of our actions that she is going through this.

"_Council meeting."_An automated message came through our coms, we both got up from the cushions and looked at each other, She smiled gently at me as we both made a move to leave, I let her go first, we quickly made our way to the Chambers.

When we got there, Mace, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Anakin, Adi, Ki-Adi and Stass were already there,_ "Greetings."_Shaak said, they nodded their greetings,_ "Wait we will, for the others."_Master Yoda said, we nodded before going to our seats, it took maybe 5 minutes for everyone to arrive.

"_This meeting is called due to Padawan Tano's pending release from the padded room, we need to figure out whether or not we release her from the halls of healing and into the custody of Knight Skywalker, or to keep her in the halls of healing."_Mae said, _"She may feel safer and more understood by Knight Skywalker then in the Halls of healing, surrounded by people she does not know, furthermore, we can always have Master Allie check on her."_Kit said, his tentacles twitching with concern, _"The only downside would be that she would be less supervised."_Mace said, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Shaak, Kit and myself looked at him with a, 'No she won't' face.'

"_Doubt that, I do, with Master Plo. Master Kenobi, Master Ti, Master Fisto, Knight Skywalker, and the entirety of 501st, 104th and 212th to watch her, think she will be more supervised I do."_Master Yoda said, chuckling at our faces,_ "In that case let's vote, opposed? [Ki-Adi, Eeth,Mace and Agen] in favor? [Everyone else] we are decided, Padawan Tano will be released into the custody of Knight Skywalker."_Obi-Wan said, _"Thank you Masters."_Anakin said, bowing and walking out.

"_Master Plo, Master Fisto, Master Ti,Master Allie, and Master Kenobi, you may leave, prepare to help Padawan Tano."_Master Yoda said, we nodded, getting up and left.

* * *

Anakin.

I have set up Ahsoka's mat in my dorm, I have cleaned up everything, locking away everything sharp, and since she has tried to used padded restraints to harm herself, I have locked away any cloth, now I am waiting for her to be released from the padded room with Master Plo, Master Allie, Master Ti, Master Fisto and Obi-Wan.

Master Laer led her out, gently holding her arm, Ahsoka seemed a bit malnourished, and tired, but that can be handled later, not caring out anyone thought, I brought her into a hug as soon as she was close enough, I started whispering soft nothings into her montral, she wrapped her arms around my torso.

We stayed like this for a couple moments before I pulled back, she had a small little smile on her face, but her eyes were not as bright as they used to be, which I suppose I should of expected that.

"_Hi Skyguy."_She said, her voice sounding dead, nowhere near as lively as it used to be, I smiled at her, _"She needs to watched at all times, expect when she's using the bathroom and showering, however make sure nothing is sharp, check her arms everyday, and if you suspect she is self-harming in a different area, and it is an area that is inappropriate, bring her here and we will have a female healer check the area, and check her belonging everyday."_Master Laer said, I nodded at him to let him know that I understood, Ahsoka looked behind me at the Masters, then looked at me, I nodded, knowing that she wanted to go to either Master Plo or Obi-Wan, she walked past me to them, Master Laer gave me everything I would need to treat her cuts.

I turned back to Ahsoka and the Masters, Ahsoka had grabbed both Obi-Wan and Master Plo and was cuddled in Master Plo's robes and was clutching Obi-Wan's, she had somehow managed to get her legs around Master Plo's waist and was using them to stay there, I wanted to chuckle but when I looked deeper into my bond with her, she was scared, scared that they would disappear, when I got close,she let go of Obi-Wan with one arm and grabbed my robes arm,

I sighed, _"Ahsoka, I know that you are frightened but you need to let go, I promise you that nothing is going to happen, but we can't just stay here."_I said, she nodded, _"Carry me."_She said, looking to Master Plo, sounding like a scared young child, more then the teen that she is, but Master Plo nodded anyway, she let go of me and Obi-Wan, wrapping her arms around Master Plo's neck.

Master Ti, Master Allie and Master Fisto had just been watching, Master Allie and Master Ti both had frowns on their faces, but they said nothing as we walked out of Halls of Healing, people gave us weird looks as we passed, but we ignored it, just wanting to get the small girl to her temporary room.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for this being late, my power went out while I was writing this and my laptop is a piece of junk and won't stay on without power.**


	7. Moving in

**This will not be a very long chapter as i**t'**s just Ahsoka settling in with a mix of a few other things.**

* * *

Ahsoka.

Papa [Plo] carried me to Dada's and mine room, ignoring all the looks from the other Jedi who didn't know what happened, I'm surprised that the healers are letting me leave with me still going through withdrawals and still having the urge to harm myself, but I guess it's because they know how protective Papa, Dada, and Uncle Obi are.

"_Here we are Lil'Soka," _Papa said as he sat me down on my bed as the others walked in as well, Master Allie, Master Fisto, Mama, and Uncle Obi setting up some stuff that Dada would need for me, including some padded restraints [Wrists, ankles, and midsection], my meds, and, in case I try anything, mild sedatives.

Papa cuddled me for a little while before him and the other council members had to leave for a council meeting, Dada set up the restraints around my bed as I had to wear them at night.

* * *

Plo.

Me, Kit, Stass, Shaak [My love], and Obi-Wan walked into the Council chambers, _"Anakin is settling her in as we speak."_Stass said as she took her seat, _"After stable she is, need more information her visions we will."_Master Yoda said.

* * *

**This is very short and not my best work, for that, I am truly sorry.**


	8. Assassination attempt

**Papa= Plo.**

**Mami= Shaak.**

**Uncle Kit= Take a guess.**

**Mama= Padmé.**

**Dada= Anakin.**

**I just wanted cute Ahsoka.. with PTSD.**

**Does anyone know how Plo eats and drinks?**

* * *

Ahsoka.

Uncle Obi, Papa, Mama, Uncle Kit, And Mami ate dinner with Dada and I, uncle Obi had gotten us all Dex's, who also made a get well soon card.

Dada made sure I was comfortable before he went to sleep, with him literally 5 feet from me you would think nothing would happen, nope right before I went to sleep I saw something out of the corner of my eye, at first I ignored it, thinking it was just me being paranoid, I shouldn't have because I woke up to someone covering my mouth, I tried to break out of the restraints but it was no use, Dada had them tightened as far as they could be without hurting me.

The bounty hunter had a knife and was about to plunge it into my body when the door burst open to the Council rushing in, scaring the bounty hunter off of me, Uncle Obi And Uncle Kit tackled the hunter and Master Gallia and Master Allie went to check on me And Dada since Dada had not woken up during this entire thing.

" _Are you alright Padawan Tano?"_ Master Allie asked as she began to unrestrain me, I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, I shakingly pointed towards Papa and Mami, making it clear what I wanted, _" You want Master Plo and Master Ti?"_ She asked wanting to confirm, I nodded my head and Papa and Mami came over to me as Master Allie continued to check me over.

" _Are you alright Du Tunguma [My daughter]?"_ Mami asked as she stroked my lekku, I nodded a little, Uncle Obi And Uncle Kit led the Bounty Hunter after securing him with the council following them.

I pointed towards Dada with a questioning look on my face, _" your asking if Anakin is okay?" _Master Allie asked as she lifted my sleep shirt to look for whatever, I nodded, _" Whatever he ate was laced with a sedative that only takes effect when he goes to sleep, he'll be fine."_ Master Gallia said as she looked up from a datapad she always carried around that can test blood, _" How is that even possible? We all ate at the same place and Master Kenobi has known the owner for years, there is no way someone poisoned his food."_ Mami said as Master Allie finished and Papa cradled me in his arms, _" Maybe they laced his drink, did you get the drinks from the restaurant or here?"_ Master Allie asked as she looked at the datapad from over her cousin's shoulder, that earned her an annoyed look, _"Here, but Obi-Wan made us all either tea or caf in the case of the council members who had a meeting after."_ Papa said Master Allie turned to me, _"Did he have anything to drink before he went to bed?"_ She asked gently I nodded, _" Can you tell us?"_ Master Gallia asked kneeling so that she was at eye level with me, _" He got R2 to bring him some Jawa juice from the eating hall."_ I said quietly, _" Thank you, Foundling ."_ Master Gallia smiled and left with her cousin following her, with my advanced hearing, I could hear them

bicker as they walked away from

my room and back to their duties.

"_I'll stay with her Shaak, you go get some rest, you have a mission in the morning," _Papa said Mami kissed my forehead and told me goodnight before leaving, Papa still holding me, laid down and made sure I was asleep before he went to sleep.

( Vision)

" _That pest!"_ A familiar male voice yelled,

" _She always has been."_ That sounds like grevious, _" Let's get rid of her." _The first voice said.

( End Vision)

* * *

Ventress.

I was looking through the bounties that were up when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

_**AHSOKA LYDIA TANO.**_

_**OCCUPATION: JEDI PADAWAN AND COMMANDER IN THE GRAND ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC.**_

_**DEED: ASSASSINATION.**_

_**MONEY: 50,000,000 credits.**_

_**CONTACT: 666-999-333.**_

'Ugh! this girl always needs saving doesn't she?' I thought as I dialed Kenobi's comlink, _" This is General Kenobi." _He greeted sounding exhausted, _" Kenobi, your Padawan's Pet is in danger."_ I growled lowly as I headed to my speeder to avoid people eavesdropping, _" What are you talking about?"_ Kenobi asked alarmed, _" There's a bounty for her assassination."_ I said simply, _" What does it say?"_ Someone asked from in the background, of course, he's in a damn meeting, _"Name, occupation, money, deed, and contact, like every other bounty."_ I said rolling my eyes at their stupidity, _"Do you know if there are any hits on it?" _Kenobi asked, _" With how much bounty hunters hate her, there's probably already several since it was put in this morning if the time stamp is anything to go by."_ I said, _" Thank you, Ventress."_ Kenobi said before hanging up.

* * *

**Word count: 840.**

**I'm disappointed with myself with the length of this.**


	9. Silence

Ahsoka.

I refused to talk after the attempt, someone knows I told them, they'll never stop trying to kill me, Dada, Papa, Mami, and Mama won't leave me alone, they keep making sure I'm not harming myself, that I'm eating and that I haven't been having any more visions, at one point they took to forcing me to eat when I refused to eat, to be honest, I'm scared, I know they are worried about me not speaking, but what if they find out about me telling the Council more? They'd find some way to kill me for sure.

Anakin.

I watched Ahsoka meditate from afar but left her alone if she continues to act like this I'm re-emitting her into the Halls of Healing, but that probably won't be much help considering the fact that even her therapist can't get her to talk, her medication helps but she still doesn't talk, the Council is considering forcing her to talk, how? I don't know but I'm not going to let them hurt her that's for sure.

My comlink went off, _"This is General Skywalker."_I answered,_ "Hello Anakin, I was wondering if you could come over."_Chancellor Palpatine greeted I glanced over at Ahsoka who had stopped meditating and was looking at me, Padme was here with me and she gave me the "You can go" look, _"Sure, I'll be right over."_ I said, _"Wonderful! I'll be waiting for you."_ He said before hanging up, I kissed Padme on the lips, _"I'll be right back sweetheart."_ I whispered before heading over to Ahsoka,_ "Be good for your Mama Snips."_ I said as I gave her a hug She nodded, giving me a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

I arrived in less than 5 minutes,_ "Anakin! It's been so long, how have you been?" _Palpatine asked,_ "Not so great, Ahsoka has returned to the Order but she was using spice, had been self-harming, she's been having horrific visions, and to top it all off, someone put a bounty on her head, and now she won't speak."_ I ranted,_ "Anakin, you must stop worrying over that youngling, she wasted 2 years of your life."_ He said, _"She's my daughter, so I will not stop worrying over her, and she has not wasted my time, she is an amazing girl with a big heart, and yeah, she has mental issues but that doesn't mean I love her any less."_ I growled at him, before storming out of the office, that was probably the shortest conversation I have ever had with him but how dare he insult Ahsoka?!

I was so distracted by my anger that I didn't see I was about to run into someone until I ran into them,_ "I am so sorry."_ I said as I got up from the ground and helped the Senator up, I recognized her as Senator Riyo Chuchi, a friend of Ahsoka's, _"No worries, if you were that distracted then something is wrong."_She said to me,_ "Yeah, I still have been paying attention to where I was going."_ I said as we walked together,_ "If you want to make it up to me, I would like to know what you were thinking about?"_ Senator Chuchi asked,_ "Just my Padawan."_ I said,_ "I thought Ahsoka left the order."_She said curiously, _"She deiced to return to the Order but there have been...issues, not her fault but still pretty frustrating."_ I said,_ "I have a meeting to get to, I wish you well, tell Ahsoka that I hope everything gets better."_ Senator Chuchi said,_ "I will, goodbye Senator."_ I said bowing to her and leaving to head back to the Temple.

* * *

Council meeting/Writers point of view.

As the meeting started, the air was somber, they all knew that something had to be done, but how to do it without hurting the girl was the question,_ "Broken one of our own is, how to help her we need to discuss."_Yoda said beginning the meeting,_ "We could force her to talk, though I think that would harm her more than help her, maybe we should just be patient with her."_ Mace said,_ "It's been 2 weeks since the incident if she continues down this path, we will lose her, possibly forever."_ Stass informed,_ "So what do we do? We can't force it, but we also can't leave her to her own devices."_ Ki-Adi said,_ "Maybe we should re-emit her into the Halls of Healing?"_Suggested Kit another silence fell if they did so, they would have to admit that she was backtracking and that's bad, really bad.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I really am, I promise it will get better.**


End file.
